


When you Love

by KuroSapphire



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Don't hate Kihyun, F/M, Fluffy, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, he loves her, he's just having a panic attack, how to tag?, idk anymore, love at first words or sentence, she loves him, wonho is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroSapphire/pseuds/KuroSapphire
Summary: "I don't care how hard it is or how slow it might seem. Everyone has their own pace in achieving something. This is just a small obstacle that I need to go through along the way."Hoseok was struck by her words. How can a person who looks so fragile be this strong.- A story in which Hoseok was captivated and Monsta X members are slowly drawn into ~~~





	1. One

Hoseok watch her quietly from afar. She is so different from any other person he knew. She is very bright most of the time. She would give her warmest smile to everyone even when he can see clearly that she is tired. Work is slowly consuming her energy. If Hoseok would compare her to something, she is like the sun. Bright and warm. But sometimes, just sometimes, she seem so drawn back in her thoughts. Like something is troubling her mind and Hoseok notice that too.

"Err...excuse me, are you going in or not?" a voice shocked Hoseok from his thoughts and he realize that he was standing in front of the bakery door for a long time. There are already a line of three people waiting to get in the bakery. 'Damn it Hoseok' he mumbles to himself. "I'm so sorry...please go in," he said while opening the door for them to go in. He mentally slap himself so hard and laugh at his idiotic behavior just now. When he look back to her direction, he saw that girl giggling lightly before waving her hand towards Hoseok. Hoseok grins as he enter the bakery and goes straightly to the girl who is currently at the cashier, just finished taking order from customers.

"Would you like to have the usual Hoseok shi?" she ask politely offering a soft smile to Hoseok.

"Yes and can you give me extra shots on the coffee. I really need the caffeine to stay awake for practices tonight." Hoseok said almost mumbling toward the end of his sentence. He's taken aback by that soft beautiful smile. He was wondering if she only smile like that to him or to everyone and Hoseok's chest stings on that thought. He can't stand the thought that she smiles like that to any other alive beings on this planet. He wants her to smile like that only for him.

"I know that you are chasing your dream and you like doing it. But still don't push yourself too hard. You should rest and eat properly," she said with worried tone.

"Are you worried about me? Am I special?"

The girl looks at Hoseok with wide eyes before she smiles brightly and said in a soft voice, "Of course I am worried. You are already a friend to me."

Hoseok can feel his heart stings at the word friend. FRIEND. He looks at her as she turns to make Hoseok's coffee while asking Hoseok to have a sit at the left corner seating at the bakery. Hoseok walks slowly and sit there waiting for his coffee losing himself on his thought. He almost jump out of the chair when he felt a soft hand tapping his shoulder. He look up and saw the face of a girl who captured his heart.

"Are you okay? I was calling your name but you didn't even flinched," she said while sitting down next to Hoseok.

"Yah Lacie, are you trying to kill me?" Hoseok said while trying to compose himself back.

"What? I called you so many time and I tapped lightly. You are the one being jumpy here," she retorts with a small pout.

Hoseok laugh at the cute pout and pinch her cheeks lightly. "Are you done with work? Let me walk you back home."

"Actually, I'm not done," she said while sighing softly. "One of the closing team members caught a flu and the manager ask me to replace him for today. So I have to work double shift today."

"Seriously? Double shift? You are going to kill yourself you know. Today is Saturday and it's going to get hectic on dinner time too," Hoseok said looking worried to death.

She just laugh and said "Look who's talking right now."

After an hour she finally manage to convince Hoseok that she is fine, he finally agrees to go back to his dorm with a condition that he will walk her back after she finishes her work. Hoseok has evening dance practice and he was planning to sneak out for a moment to walk her home.


	2. Two

Being a trainee is hard. He is busy practicing most of the time. It's already 2 years now since he first enter Starship Entertainment as a trainee. He was eager at first but hearing and seeing other trainee being chosen to debut makes him feel like he is worthless. He is competitive by nature. So having such things happen somehow makes him wants to give up.

 

He was already on the edge and decided to quit being a trainee when he walk past the bakery (near the apartment complex he was living with 11 other trainees) and saw a girl trying so hard to pick up three big boxes and ended up falling in a mess. Hoseok remembers him being mad (when he walks over to help her) at the girl and ask her if she was on her right mind when she decided to pick up the boxes by herself. The girl just smile brightly at him and said that this was nothing and she is willing to do anything to achieve her dream to own her own bakery.

_"I don't care how hard it is or how slow it might seem. Everyone has their own pace in achieving something. This is just a small obstacle that I need to go through along the way,"_ she said confidently while looking at Hoseok with a pair of beautiful hazelnut eyes.

Hoseok was struck by her words. How can a person who looks so fragile be this strong.

He was ashamed of himself. He was complaining and giving up on his dream for such small matters. He can't even call it a dream any longer at that point. How can he be brought down for such small obstacle. So what if others debut first. I will walk over and achieve my dream at my own pace. That was the first time in his life Hoseok sees his dreams in a whole different ways.

_"I will debut! No matter how hard it's going to be I will chase my dream and debut!"_

 

From that day onwards Hoseok visited the bakery regularly. At first it was twice a week. Then it turns to four times a week until 3 month later he would pay a visit every day whenever he has time just to talk to that girl again. He felt calm whenever he talks to the girl and it feels like all his stress and tiredness from practice schedule just washed away.

Hoseok takes his time getting to know her. Her name is Lacie and she is from a south east part of Asia. She understood a bit of Hangul but she didn't know how to speak them. Her favorite flower is Sunflower and Hoseok thought that it's the perfect flower to represent her persona. She told Hoseok almost everything except for the reason why she came to Korea. Every time Hoseok asked her about that she would slyly change the topic by asking Hoseok how was his practices.

==========////===========

 

 

It has been 7 months now they knowing each other. Hoseok told his dorm-mates about Lacie and they are eager to meet her. There are plenty of reasons why they are so eager to meet her. But the main reason is, they wanted to see the girl who manage to made Hoseok fall head over heels. It was already shocking that Hoseok is interested in someone when they know that he have trust issues. Now seeing Hoseok eyes beaming every time he told them about her makes them wonder what kind of a person is this Lacie- girl. But Hoseok was not ready to introduce her to his friends. He felt like he knows her but at the same time it felt like he didn't know her at all.

Hoseok is on his way to the bakery when he saw Lacie standing at the back of the bakery sobbing and there was a man standing in front of her holding her hands. His heart burns with jealousy at the view in front of him. He calms himself down and get closer to them. They were so engrossed in each other they didn't even realize Hoseok was there.

"I'm going to proceed with the wedding Lacie. I don't want to disappoint my parents. But at the same time I don't want to lose you!" the guy said, cupping her face.

"What are you saying?! I came here and waited for you for so long and this is what I get? You promised me that we will be together!"

"Lacie please..Listen to me... We will still be together like always. I'm just marrying her for the sake of my parents."

Hoseok couldn't hold himself. He ran towards Lacie and punch the guy in the face. He grab Lacie's hand and walk away furiously.

======//=======


	3. Three

Lacie was shocked and confused. She didn't captured what just happen. She saw Hoseok dragging her furiously. She's too afraid to say anything. They have walked past the bakery. Even further than that actually. She looks on the ground while walking, following where ever Hoseok is taking her. Her mind is in total chaos. It took her long enough to realize that Hoseok knows everything by now. Realizing that she stops her foot in place.

 

She saw Hoseok stops abruptly and heard him sigh loudly before he turn himself looking at her. Lacie was waiting for something to came out from his lips. But not words were uttered. How did he looks right now? Is he mad? Wait. Why would he be mad though? Many things were playing on her mind while she looks on the ground below her.

It's not winter but she felt a chill in her spine when Hoseok finally said "So, is he the reason you come to Korea?"

Lacie's eyes widened at his question. She didn't want Hoseok to know about this. She definitely don't want Hoseok to ask that question either. She don't even know why.

 

"Answer me Lacie!" Hoseok said loudly almost shouting literally.

 

Lacie frozed. She was so scared. The reason? She didn't even know. She is just scared and she didn't realize tears were rolling down her cheeks until Hoseok's warm hands were cupping her cheeks wiping them off.

 

"I'm sorry Lacie. I didn't meant to shout at you. I'm so sorry," he said after pulling Lacie into a hug.

 

That moment, Lacie's heart beats so hard it felt like it's going to jump out of her rib cage. She didn't know why. They stayed like that until Hoseok pull himself from the hug and looks Lacie in the eyes and kisses her on the forehead.

 

"Let me take you home and we will talk okay? You will tell me everything because just like you said, I'm your friend right?" he said slowly and Lacie nods willingly.

 

Hoseok calls Hyunwoo to tell him he's going to be late. He always tells the eldest his whereabouts. He admire the eldest for always being calm and composed and also the fact that he kind of bring them together at times. They arrive at Lacie's home a moment later and truth be told Hoseok was nervous. Though he already walks her home so many time, this is actually the first time he was invited inside. He sits on the small couch eyeing Lacie when she goes to the kitchen to grab some drinks for them.

 

He looks around the apartment. The walls are painted in white with a small black four leaf clover carved vertically in the middle of it. Everything in the apartment is in white color. The decoration is simple yet calming. There's a frame of an oceanic painting hanging on the wall. A small brown vase with fresh sunflower in it resides on a glass table beside the couch he was seating. Lacie come back with two cups of coffee and sits beside Hoseok.

 

She looks at Hoseok and smile. Hoseok felt a rush of blood emerging and he thinks it shows on his pale face. It hurts to see her smile like that. How can she smile when her heart was literally broken to pieces. Hoseok's heart is also breaking right now. Seeing her smile like that hurts and Hoseok wants to tear off the smiling mask she is wearing. Hoseok has decided. If she thinks of Hoseok as her friend, he wanted to be the best friend she could ever had. Hoseok is planning on making her spill out everything. He wants to know everything about her. He wants to be the one by her side when she needed someone. So, Hoseok started his interrogation (seems like it) with one simple question.

"Who is he?"


	4. Four

Hoseok is on his way back to the dorm. It's really late. Probably midnight but Hoseok didn't bother to look at the watch he is wearing. The walk was quiet. But Hoseok didn't mind the quietness. He needed it. His mind is in a mess. He didn't want to believe the things he heard from Lacie just now.

 

"When I was 7 my mother died from a brain cancer. My parents marriage was an arranged one. My father always resent my mother and the only reason why he agreed to marry my mother was because my grandfather would agree to give him all his companies if he have a child with my mother. My grandfather thought that when he finally have a son or daughter, my father would change and maybe love my mother. But the thing is, my father hates my mother so much that he even hated the fact that he had a child with her. After my mother died, my father finally get to marry the women he felt in love before he married my mother," she stops for a while letting out a sigh and continues.

 

"My stepmother already had a son with my father even before I was born. On that day my father told me everything, on how he hated my mother, and me. My stepmother hated me to the core. I was the daughter of the women who stole her lover. I was raised being told those things. I was so lonely. I don't have friends in school because my brother told my friends and classmates how my mother stole his father from him. Not until I entered middle school and I met Jae Yong, He was my senior in archery club. He is the only person who talk to me despite all the things my brother said about me. We become so close and when I entered the same high school with him he officially asked me out."

 

Hoseok thoughts was disturbed rudely when a car honk loudly at him. He then realize that he was walking in the middle of the streets. Bowing his head as the car passes him Hoseok walk to the side of the road and made a stop at a 24 hours drugstore. He needed to buy some pain relief patch. His shoulder is stiff and his head hurt probably from the stress. Walking out of the drugstore, he remembered the what Lacie said about coming to Korea.

 

"When he finished high school, Jae Yong have to move back to Korea to study and take over his father's business. He said that he will be waiting for me and so after I finishes high school I applied an English course at S University and got accepted so I move here. Everything was fine at first and after 2 years he started to drift away from me. I thought he was busy with taking over the business but then last week I learned that he got engage with a CEO daughter from a rival company." She said with tears starting to build up in her eyes.

 

Hoseok watched her silently and he pulls her into a hug. His heart breaks seeing her so vulnerable like this. He knows that she is way too far from his reach. The two of them have gone long way back together and Hoseok felt like he didn't fit there. He was just a disturbance. Even though he's really sure that his feelings for her were second to none, but in her eyes all she sees is Jae Yong. Right now Hoseok was just a kind friend that she can lean on.

 

Hoseok arrives at his dorm half an hour later and he goes straight back to his bed. His dorm-mates were worried and some of them tried to go to him to talk but Hyunwoo stop them signaling that Hoseok might need time to be alone. Hoseok pulls out his phone and he puts on his headphone and start to play some music.

 

A song by Bruno Mars - All she knows is playing and Hoseok's tears rolls down his cheeks when he heard the lyric,

_" **How do you heal a heart that can't feel it's broken..his love is all she knows..."**_

 

Lacie was broken, she was broken deep inside. And the saddest part is that she didn't even realize how broken she is. And what was the worst part you might asked? Hoseok knows. He knows all about it and he thinks that he can't do anything about it.

==============////=============== 

 

It's midnight and Lacie is still awake. She can't sleep. Her heart is still beating fast. She don't know what to do. Her heartbeat does not decrease a bit. She can feel a slight burning and it hurts. It has been like this since Hoseok hugs her this morning after he scream at her. At first Lacie thought it was because he was mad and she is scared. But that feeling intensifies when Hoseok hug her again this evening. It felt like she is alive and breathing, and exist in this world. Almost like how it felt when Jae Yong hugs her... NO IT'S DIFFERENT! She knows that she is loved when Jae Yong hugged her but deep down she feels empty. But when Hoseok hugs her, her heart is so full she feel like it literally jumps out of her rib cage.

She felt that she is needed. She felt like Hoseok is telling her everything is gonna be just fine. She felt like she means the world to him. But how can she feel that way? Hoseok was just a friend right? Even he told her so. Besides, she love Jae Yong. She have loved him for 7 years now right? Jae Yong means the world to her.

 

**_So what is this feeling she felt towards Hoseok?_ **

 

So many thoughts running through her mind. Lacie didn't know when her eyes finally gave up and her mind finally ease down. But her heart still beating fast as she falls asleep.

 

She wakes up at the sound of her loud alarm. Her head hurts. Probably due to the crying mess and unstable thinking yesterday. But still, she need to wake up. She need to go to work. She owes her manager an apology...and her team members too. She can't believe she just skip work and spend the rest of her day crying with Hoseok. Her face suddenly blushed as she remembering the things that happen yesterday. How should she face Hoseok today? He already knows pretty much everything and her past is not something she proud of. She hoped Hoseok comes to the bakery today and at the same time she hope Hoseok would never show up again. She wants to see him so bad but she didn't know how to face him.

Wait, what? Why would she wants to see Hoseok so bad? There are things she need to straight up with Jae Yong. Her feelings for Jae Yong, his supposedly upcoming wedding, their relationship, and about her uncertain feelings towards Hoseok...

 

_**What?!! What is happening to her? Why did she thought of Hoseok? Everything is Hoseok?!** _

======////======

 

Lacie leaves her house in a zombie-like state. The aunty next door was asking why her face is so pale but she just smile softly and walk away. The 10 minutes' walk to the bakery felt like 10 hours. Her feet refused to take another step and Lacie literally force her own feet to follow her brain commands. When she finally reaches the bakery, her manager is already waiting in front of the door looking at her worriedly.

 

"Where have you been yesterday young lady?" he nags like an annoying father but Lacie grins knowing that her manager is just worried and he cared about all his team members.

 

"I was not feeling very well. I'm sorry Sangwoo oppa."

 

"At least call me or pick up the damn phone when I'm calling. Do you know how worried we were yesterday?!"

 

"I know, and I'm sorry. I won't do that again I promise."

 

"Get in and explain to Mika and the others. She was freaking out badly yesterday. She must be really worried," his manager said and ushered Lacie into the bakery.

 

Lacie spent an hour apologizing and explaining what happen to the team member. A white lie of course. That she was not feeling well and she went to the clinic and everything was fine.

 

She does look fine the whole morning until she drop 2 glasses when she saw Hoseok entering the bakery with a guy. Hoseok ordered the usual and a latte for the guy he came with and they settle at the usual left corner seating. His eyes was fixed on Lacie everywhere she goes. Lacie pretends she didn't notice Hoseok's eyes on her. She avoided walking near to the corner Hoseok sits until her shift was over and Hoseok calls her to join him. She goes slowly towards Hoseok, heart beating fast and she can feel her face becoming hot. she was sure she look as red as grilled prawn right now but she keeps walking and sits in a chair facing Hoseok.

 

"Hyung this is Lacie, the one I've been telling you about," he said softly almost sounding like a whisper. "Lacie, this is my dorm-mate, a trainee like me. His name is Son Hyunwoo."

 

"Nice meeting you Son Hyunwoo shi. I'm Lacie, Hoseok's friend."

 

"Nice meeting you too Lacie. Hoseok talks about you a lo.." he couldn't continue as Hoseok was cupping his mouth and laughing nervously.

 

Lacie giggles watching the two of them. Hyunwoo is taller than Hoseok even when they were sitting and his build is wide. He looks like a bear. A soft bear. Seems like a very kind and protective hyung towards his dongsaeng too.

 

"I have a very good news I want to share with you Lacie!" Hoseok said excitedly.

His excited tone makes Lacie's heart skip a beat and she asked Hoseok the good news.

 

"Finally we will have a chance to debut! Just a chance though, but still it was great."

 

"Really?! OMG Hoseok I'm so happy for you!" Lacie beams brightly.

 

"Uhm... It's a survival show where the 12 of us trainee will compete with each other to debut. Only 7 of us got to debut though, that's the bad side of it," Hoseok said while looking down.

 

"But still... This is a great chance to proof yourself and chase your dream Hoseok ah. However it is going to be you just have to work hard as always and show them what you can do and how passionate you are."

 

Hyunwoo looks at Lacie with wide eyes when she continues, "I know it's sad that only 7 of you will debut but that is what makes it worth it. People will know that all of you work really hard and how much you guys want this. And if..only if you were eliminated **_god forbid that please_** , there's nothing to be ashamed of. You will definitely have another chance."

 

Hyunwoo was captivated for a moment. He then looks at Hoseok and give him a meaningful smile. Now he knows why Hoseok was head over heels for her. They only manage to spent an hour talking but it's enough to leave a great impression for Hyunwoo. He was worried at first when he thought about this girl Hoseok was telling him about. But meeting Lacie today was great. She is indeed different. When she heard that they are already late for practice she politely refuse their offer to walk her home even when Hoseok pouts and sulk she simply just smile ruffle through his hair and said that she will see him again tomorrow.

==================////===================


	5. Five

Hoseok frowns when he sees the schedule for No Mercy (the survival show for debut). The schedule was so pack and not to mention that he really needs to prepare himself for the first debut mission. The show is starting in 2 weeks and he needs to figure out what he will be showing for the pre-ranking tomorrow.

 

"There's no time to meet her..." he mumbles to himself.

 

Kihyun was passing beside Heseok when he heard him mumbles to himself. He was worried about Hoseok losing his focus. They have been friends for years while being a trainee so he hated the fact that this show will eliminates some of them and who knows it might be him. Those mingling thoughts and emotions made him anxious and he tends to be nasty with his words.

 

"Hyung...Is that what really matters now? The thing you should be focusing now is your future hyung! I seriously don't understand why you seems to take this lightly! It's already depressing enough..." Kihyun couldn't continue his words and tears was bursting out from his eyes. After that he storms to his room while sobbing.

Minhyuk one of the trainees saw the scene shook his head before looking at Hoseok and slowly said, "Hyung don't take it to your heart... Kihyun has been worried all these time after he heard that we would be put through the survival show. He was just worried about you...about all of us."

Hoseok nods agreeing with Minhyuk. He knows how Kihyun felt. The pressure really hits them hard. The fact that some of them will debut while eliminating others felt like an utter betrayal. But just like what Lacie said, the whole concept makes it worth putting all of your effort on the line. Hoseok went on to the bathroom to take shower before going to the company's studio to prepare himself. He needs to tell Lacie tomorrow that they won't be able to see each other for a while.

 

======//////////////==========

 

It has been 2 weeks since they last see each other. Lacie is restless. Everything she does at work today was a mess. Her manager then ask her to go and take a 2 hour rest. Her team member, Mika sits next to her pushing a cup of Chrysanthemum tea.

 

"Drink it and calm your thoughts. What's wrong with you today?" she asked before sipping her coffee.

"I'm fine it's just..."

 

"You miss him don't you?" Mika said before Lacie could finish her sentence.

"I'm still mad at him about the sudden announcement of the wedding!"

"I'm not talking about Jae Yong."

 

"What do you mean you are not talking about Jae Yong. Who else could I've been mis..." Lacie stop her words as she realize the person Mika is talking about.

 

"Lacie, you miss him so bad that you are such a mess right now. You never act like this whenever you said you miss Jae Yong," Mika said while looking at Lacie.

 

"To be honest with you, when I see you with Jae Yong you always have this empty look in your eyes. I know you say you love him but do you think you still love him the same when he started to drift apart from you? Do you still love him after what he has done to you?"

 

Lacie stared at Mika blankly. She doesn't like what she heard from her but she can't say that Mika is wrong. Mika is very observant. She always manage to see through Lacie's thought and feelings. No matter how good she hides it, Mika knew.

 

"Things are different with Hoseok though. The way you smile at him, the way you talk to him, you seem genuinely happy. It's like how people talk to each other when they fall in love," she continues.

 

Seeing Lacie staring blankly Mika turns Lacie's face around and said loudy,

"Lacie, stop fooling yourself telling that you still love Jae Yong. Wake up and start seeing your true feelings. The one you love is Hoseok!"

 

Lacie's heart beats rapidly. It hurts to hear someone else said what you really feels out loud when your sub conscious self was trying to avoid them. Tears are bursting from her eyes. She already knows her feelings toward Hoseok all these time. She pushed aside those feelings for the sake of keeping her 7 years relationship with Jae Yong. But right now her heart is crying and telling her to stop telling herself that she didn't have feelings for Hoseok.

 

When Mika saw Lacie bursting out tears she pulls her closer and give a warm hug and said, "I'm sorry I kinda scream at you just now. I just want you to be happy. Someone like you deserves to be happy. Do you understand that?"

 

That night Lacie decided that she will tell Hoseok her feelings towards him the next time they meet. She will go and see Jae Yong to end things properly with him. She will do it no matter what. She is hoping that Hoseok too share the same feelings. If not... If Hoseok don't love her the same way...

=========///========

 

 

No Mercy has ended. Hoseok still can't believe that he was chosen in the final line up along with six other members (Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon, and Changkyun). What Lacie said was true after all. It is painful to watch some of their friends being eliminated but no one thought it was all bad things. They were given chances to prove themselves and to show people how hard they have been working to achieve their dream. Those who've been eliminated knows this too. There are nothing to be ashamed off. Seeing their friends debut will only encourage them to try harder.

 

The debut date is coming closer. In about a month the seven of them will be known as Monsta X. Hoseok, Hyunwoo, and Changkyun was given a different stage name. Hoseok will be using the name Wonho on stage as a member of Monsta X.

Hoseok can't wait to see Lacie. Finally after so long. He asked all of Monsta X members to come with him as he wanted to introduce Lacie to them. They all agree and excited when Hyunwoo told them a little bit about Lacie. All of them but one person.

 

The next morning, all seven of them went to the bakery to meet Lacie. Hoseok was excited. Too excited that he almost bump into a street light pole when he was looking back talking with the members while walking. They arrive when the bakery was just starting their operation hours. Lacie was at the cashier opening the POS system when she saw 7 guys walking towards the front counter and she saw Hoseok and Hyunwoo among them. That must be Monsta X members, she thought to herself. Lacie have watched No Mercy and he knows how hard and painful it is for the seven of them seeing their friends go and desperately doing all they can to survive the show. Hoseok was nervous when he sees her at the cashier. It has been three month since they saw each other. She is still as beautiful and bright.

 

"Lacie ah...It has been too long," Hoseok said softly.

 

"Hoseok shi, it has been too long indeed. What can I get you and your friends?" she replies politely while looking at Hoseok in the eye.

 

"A usual for me and americano for the others. And we need breakfast sandwiches too."

 

"Alright please have a seat first we will deliver your order in a moment," she said nervously avoiding looking at Hoseok eyes when she notice he was staring at her.

 

Hoseok grins widely seeing her face goes beet red. The nervousness washed down when he saw Lacie's reaction. He knows he's not the only one excited about this meeting.

=========////=========


	6. Six

Kihyun watched with hawk like eye when Hoseok is at the counter ordering their coffees. That must be the girl Hoseok tells them about. Kihyun is not eager at all to meet that girl. He has been thinking the whole night. No he has been thinking since he first heard Hoseok talks about this girl. Their relationship is going nowhere really. Now that they are close to debut he can't let them risk their upcoming career with rumors that Hoseok is in a relationship or there is already a girl in his heart bla bla... Rumors like this could ruin everything. Not to mention they are just starting. They worked really hard on this. Sacrificing their sleep, needs, youth, and even their friends. There is no way Kihyun can let this happen. He need to act fast. He need to talk to that girl alone.

 

Hyungwon is looking at Kihyun the entire time when they talk to that girl. He knows what's playing on Kihyun's mind. Kihyun talked to him last night about his worries. Hyungwon agrees with Kihyun at first, but after he met Lacie, he understands why Hoseok falls head over heels for her. He too was worried that Hoseok feelings could bring out unwanted rumors. Truth be told he didn't trust Lacie at all at first. But now he sees that Lacie is different. She is so selfless and kind. Always bright and encouraging to others. And not to mention the loving gaze she always have towards Hoseok. Hyungwon knows that Kihyun was just worried and he actually cared about their hyung. But he don't know what is on his mind right now. So when he saw Kihyun getting out of their dorm, he goes to his room to grab his jacket and follow Kihyun out. Just like he has predicted (in his mind), Kihyun is out to see Lacie.

 

Changkyun was in the kitchen when he saw Hyungwon dash out of the dorm to follow Kihyun. He then remembers hearing their conversation last night.

 

"I don't think it's a good idea to be in a relationship now. And to be honest I don't really trust that girl," Kihyun said with soft tone voice not wanting anyone to hear his conversation with Hyungwon.

"I know how you feel hyung. But how should we tell Hoseok hyung about this? He really loves that girl."

"No we don't have to tell anything to Hoseok hyung. We just need to convince that girl this relationship is going nowhere!" Kihyun said with stern voice.

 

Changkyun admit that he too thinks that way at some point. But he decided not to let himself into this matter. Because he too are having problem fitting in the group for now. But then after meeting her this afternoon, Changkyun feels like she is meant to be with Hoseok. Plus Changkyun likes her too. Her personality that accepts people without judging them. Befriend them unconditionally. She's so warm and kind, not to mention very beautiful too.

 

So Changkyun makes an excuse to their leader hyung and go outside for a 'night walk'. He follows Hyungwon and Kihyun from far. He already knows where they are going. To see Lacie!

=======////========

 

Lacie looks at the two guys with confused eyes. She just finish her shift for the night and when she walk out from the bakery she saw Hyungwon and Kihyun waiting for her.

"We need to talk," Kihyun said with a serious look on his face.

Lacie nods and they walk to a nearby family restaurant. They walked in and find a secluded seating. Lacie is so nervous right now. It's already weird that Hoseok's group members wanted to have a talk with her when she barely knows them. They just met this afternoon so yeah.

 

"Do you like Hoseok hyung?" Kihyun wasted no time asking her.

"Eh? Ermm of course I like him, he's my friend after all."

"I don't mean that kind of like. What I mean is do you have serious feelings toward him? Like did you fell in love with him?"

Lacie's eyes widened at the question. Her face is beet red. She was stunned. How should she answer that question?

Kihyun sees her expression. He looks at Hyungwon and sigh before saying words that hurts Lacie in a very unexplainable way.

 

"So you did fell in love with him. You know I can't stop your feelings or anything but please don't be selfish and think about it. Hoseok hyung...no we are barely starting our career now. We can't afford to be in any scandal or rumors. I personally think that this relationship of you and Hoseok hyung will not go anywhere to be honest. Even though he is head over heels for you, please consider our future."

 

Lacie is confused. What does he meant Hoseok is head over heels for her. The one who's falling in love is her right now. So how is it that she is selfish now? She didn't even told her feelings yet towards Hoseok.

 

"I have never told him about my feelings or anything. I didn't mean to be selfish though. I'm sorry that I had feelings for him," she said slowly almost choking back her tears.

 

"Lacie...sorry Kihyun didn't mean it that way. We were just worried and I kinda agree with what he said just now," Hyungwon said to her when they are walking out of the restaurant. Kihyun is already at the end of the street as he turn back and ask Hyungwon to hurry up.

 

Lacie walks slowly. Each step feels so heavy.  She never thought about how will it work if she and Hoseok get into a relationship. She didn't thought about it all before she decided that she wants to confess her feelings. Because she never thought about what answer Hoseok will give to her. Or maybe she thought that Hoseok will reject her that's why those consequences never played in her mind. Now that Kihyun and Hyungwon word it out to her she started to doubt her decision. They are right. She should not be so selfish and ruin Hoseok and his group member's future. Confessing to him is going to be the biggest regret. I can't do that. Her mind is messed up and she almost fell over shocked at someone's hand grabbing her arm. She turns herself and sees a young guy.

 

"Lacie shi you know me right?" the guy asked her silently.

 

Lacie tries hard to remember this guy. He seems familiar. Then it hits her. He is Hoseok's group member. The silent one. She remember them calling him matured maknae or something.

 

"Errmm Changkyun? You are Changkyun right?" she asked.

 

He nods while offering her a warm smile.

 

"What are you doing here? Did you come looking for Kihyun and Hyungwon? If so they already left..."

 

"Yes and No."

 

"What do you mean by Yes and No?"

 

"Yes I did come here and no I'm not looking for them. I actually follow them here..."

 

"Owh...and why didn't you follow them back?"

 

"I wanted to talk to you Lacie shi."

 

"About?"

 

"You are free to fell in love with anyone. And you are not selfish for doing so."

 

Lacie looks at Changkyun. Tears rolls on her cheeks suddenly.

 

"You were at the restaurant?"

 

Changkyun give a small nod.

 

"I'm sorry to eavesdrop your conversation. But I needed to be there to know what's going on and I want to tell you that it's not your fault. Hoseok hyung is in love with you too. So if falling in love makes you selfish than both of you are to blame. I don't like the fact that they are putting the blame on you alone," he said in an almost angry tone.

 

Lacie just stares at him blankly trying to process words that are coming from his mouth. After a while she then looks at him and said, "Thanks Changkyun. Thank you so much. I really need to hear that."

=========////============


	7. Seven

Lacie ask  her manager for two days off. She needs it to regain her composure. She was going to see Kihyun and Hyungwon to talk about her feelings toward Hoseok. She has decided to never tell her feelings to Hoseok. She wants them to know that. Being selfish is the last thing she wanted to hear from others. So she arranged a meeting with Kihyun and Hyungwon at the same family restaurant they went to last time. After 10 minutes of waiting, the guys finally arrived and settled themselves in front of Lacie. Hyungwon gave Lacie a soft smile asking her how is she doing. While Kihyun just look at her with blank eyes. He seems to be deep in thought. The atmosphere got tense and awkward after that.

 

"Kihyun shi," Lacie said after a while. "I have thought about what you said last time. I agree with you. I understand that you are worried and I too don't want to put your future on the line."

 

"What's your point of telling us this?" Kihyun said after some time.

 

"I understand that you are extremely worried. But I can't stop my feelings just like that. I promise I won't be on your ways and I won't tell Hoseok about my feelings too. I just hoped that we can just stay as friends. That would be enough for me. I don't need more..." she can feel tears starting to build up.

 

"I never said that you can't be friends or anything. But it's obvious to me that you guys wouldn't be just FRIENDS when you guys are totally in love with each other."

 

"I seriously don't think Hoseok have the same feelings towards me. He always just thought of me as a friend. I will be very careful not to show my feelings," she says in a very slow voice stuttering here and there.

 

"Are you dumb or something? Obvious..." Kihyun stop as Hyungwon slowly pats him on his back noticing that his voice was getting louder.

 

At that Kihyun suddenly stand up and walk out of the restaurant. He was furious and it was not because he was worried about their career right now. He was furious because a part of his heart actually felt sorry for that girl. He can see clearly that the girl was trying hard to hold her tears. Kihyun knows that Lacie is different from any other human beings he has seen so far. To be honest if they are just regular person (not an idol to be) he too would support both Lacie and Hoseok to be together. Lacie is so kind and accepting. Even when Kihyun was being a salty ass towards her literally, she still treat him the same. But his alter ego could not accept this. To him it is still selfish of her to ask things like that. What's with being friends when both of them are too in love with each other.

 

Kihyun head was in a mess. He didn't notice Lacie and Hyungwon was running, chasing him and slowly lessening the gap. Both of them are already beside him when Kihyun walked to cross the road when he sees the lights finally turns green for them to walk. He did not saw a very fast paced car coming towards him until the last minute when he felt someone pushed him very hard and he stumbled then fall down to the side. In that confusing moment he then heard a loud BANG and when he looks back he saw a girl lying helplessly in the middle of the road covered with so much blood.

 

It was Lacie!

========///========

 

Kihyun stares at the white hospital wall blankly. His thought is hectic and in mess. He was remembering everything that happened. He remembers seeing a black car speeding towards him. He remember being pushed harshly. He remember hearing a screeching tire, a loud bang, a helpless figure covered with blood, people gathering around them, Hyungwon screaming his name out and sits beside that figure, the loud siren coming from an ambulance. His eyesight was hazy right now but the memories keep flashing clearly. Tears rolls on his cheeks and he could care less about that right now. He then saw a male figure, someone he knows well running into the ER hallway. He then stands in front of Kihyun grab his shirt by the collar and was about to punch him in the face before Hyunwoo stops him.

 

"Which part of that is selfish you brat?!!!" Hoseok screams his lung out while Hyunwoo is tightening his grip on him. Changkyun has told him about what happen at the family restaurant when he heard about what happened to Lacie this afternoon.

 

Kihyun eyes widened at the words Hoseok scream to him just now. He is now asking himself repeatedly. Seriously, which part of her was selfish when Lacie saved his life putting her own life on the line. Even after all things Kihyun had said and done. Why? Why did she have to do that? She is supposed to be very selfish isn't she?

 

Kihyun then walks towards a raging Hoseok and fall on his knees.

"Hyung...mianhae... I messed everything up. It's all my fault hyung. It's all my fault!" Kihyun said slowly while crying. He felt like his vision is turning dark. Seconds later Kihyun drifting on the side as he felt a strong arms catching his void body before he lose consciousness.

=======///=========


	8. Eigth-pilog

Hyunwoo was trying calm him down when he saw Kihyun on his knees in front of him crying loudly saying that it's his fault. Hoseok knows that Kihyun didn't mean for anything like this to happen. He also knows when Changkyun told him what had happened at the family restaurant that the vocalist was just worried about his future. Their future as an idol to be. But at the same time he thought that Kihyun has gone too far by acting that way to Lacie. Hoseok had already thought about the relationship thing and how would it affect the group's future too obviously. He was about to question Kihyun when he saw the younger's body slowly drifting to the side. He quickly catch his body and calling out his name. The small vocalist has lost consciousness.

 

Hoseok sits on the waiting area sighing out loud. The doctor said Kihyun past out because of the stressful and shocking event that he had witness today. He was given IV drip and was resting in the yellow zone. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon decide to be by Kihyun side and wait for him to wake up. Hoseok is still waiting for the doctors in the critical zone to give him news on Lacie. If anything happen to Lacie, he felt like it would be the end for his life as well. His heart burns at the thought. It is unbearable. He wants to see her smiling at him as always. He wants to tell her how much he loves her. He was so deep in his thought he didn't realize Minhyuk and Jooheon sitting beside him.

"Hyung, I'm sure everything will be fine. Lacie will survive this. She is strong right. You always told us how strong she is," Minhyuk said while hugging Hoseok from the side trying to calm him.

"Yeah hyung! Lacie need to survive this so that Kihyun hyung can apologize to her and she can flick his head as punishment," Jooheon continues with a soft smile. It was stupid really but he thought that's the least he can say to ease the tense his hyung was having.

Hoseok manage a small grin seeing two of his dongsaeng trying their best to cheer him. Even with their face obviously showing how worried they were about Lacie. Hoseok noticed last time when he introduce Lacie to all the members, Jooheon and Minhyuk got attached to her rather quickly. When he asked them what they think of her, Minhyuk has said that she was very warm and kind, and she laughs at his stupid jokes sincerely. While Jooheon simply said that Lacie matched well with his aura. Don't even ask what he meant because Hoseok didn't think he knows what he was talking about.

"Hyung, I sincerely think that Kihyun hyung didn't mean anything bad. He was just worried. To be honest with you I was worried too at first. But I decide that I want to trust you and Lacie on this," Jooheon voice suddenly breaking the silence. Minhyuk nods at Jooheon words. The younger is always honest with his feelings and Minhyuk always admired that side of him.

"When you introduce her to us, I too thought that this could hurt our soon to be career. So I might have the same thought as Kihyun hyung, But it changed when I talk to her. I don't know why but I felt like I want to trust her..." his words was interrupted when a doctor from the critical area came out and was looking for Lacie's guardian.

Hoseok quickly stand up and calling the doctor saying that he is Lacie's fiancee. A white lie he quickly thought of so that he can know her condition.

"Her condition is stable right now. But she is still unconscious. We will put her under a strict watch for now. If she wakes up then we will continue with regular treatment."

"Can I see her now?"

"Yes sure. But only one person at a time and no waiting inside the room. You can wait at the waiting area."

Hoseok rush into the room quietly and went straight to Lacie's bedside. He is heartbroken seeing Lacie lying on the bed with so many wires and needles attached to her. Hoseok holds her lifeless hand and looks at her pale face before tears starts rolling on his cheeks and he sobs loudly.

**_"I will never let you go. NO MATTER WHAT!"_ **

 

Minhyuk was waiting with Jooheon when he sees a petite girl running towards them tears rolling and crying. The girl stops in front of them, looking angry and truth be spoken, Minhyuk was intimidated.

"Where is she?! Where is Lacie?" the girl asked almost shouting.

"I'm sorry but who are you again?"

"I'm her bestfriend damn it. And where is that bastard? I will kill him if I saw him!"

"I never know Lacie had a bestfriend like you, and who are you calling bastard right now?!" Minhyuk raises his voice.

"Guys calm down please. Screaming like this won't settle anything," Jooheon cuts when he saw the nurse staring at them.

"You must be Mika right? Lacie is in that room and Hoseok hyung is with her right now," he continues while pointing the room to Mika.

Hearing Jooheon speaking politely, Mika calm herself. He is right. Now is not the time to be arguing or blaming anyone. Lacie needs her right now. She will definitely be sad if she knows they were fighting because of her.

"Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk like that to you guys. As much as you care for each other I care for Lacie the same way. Thank you for staying here though," she looks at Minhyuk apologetically.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too and honestly I understand why you would be mad at Kihyun... at us," Minhyuk said while looking at Mika with a soft smile.

 

=======///=======

Hoseok was looking at her when he notices the small frown on her face. He brush his eyes thinking that he was hallucinating. But then again he sees the frown. He moves closer to her and hold her hand.

"Lacie, wake up... Can you hear me? Wake up sweetheart I'm here."

Hoseok can feel a soft grip on his hand. She's awake, he know now for sure. He then calls her again slowly but she didn't open her eyes. So, he called louder.

"Don't scream at me...let me sleep more," she whines softly.

"You have been sleeping for a week now. Please wake up... I missed you so much."

Hearing that she opens her eyes slowly. The one face she misses is in front of her smiling brightly, her eyes (and heart) can barely take it.

"I miss yo-" before she could finish her words, she felt his lips crushing on her lips softly. She was solid frozen. Her mind is a mess. Hoseok is trying to kill her.

His lips stays for a while before he pulls to look at her face when he notice she was not moving an inch along the way. She blinks her eyes blankly and Hoseok let out a small sigh at that.

"Do you hate it when I kiss you? Is it that bad?"

_"How can it be bad you idiot! I FREAKING LOVE YOU!"_ none of the words are actually spoken even though she practically screaming her heart out. Her voice has its own mind right now.

"I'm sorry I kiss you so sudden... It won't happen again I promise," Hoseok says in a disappointed voice while standing up to leave the room. When she saw that, Lacie quickly grab his wrist.

"Where are you going? I never said I hate it... I never say it was bad... Why are you making assumptions about my feelings?"

Tears are rolling fast on her cheeks as she sobs softly. Hoseok turns and reach her face and kiss her again, passionately this time. Hoseok don't need a confession. He can feel it. She is showing her feelings through the kiss. He pulled himself from the kiss and hug her tightly, he can feel her heart beating as fast as his own. After a moment their heartbeat matched in a rhythm only known to them.

Lacie was packing her things to leave the hospital when she heard a knock. She turns toward the door to see Kihyun and Hyungwon standing and smiling apologetically at her. Lacie smiles back and ask them to come in.

"Lacie I know I don't even deserve to say sorry to you but please, I need you to know that I was the one being selfish and...and I.." Kihyun couldn't say anything more. He chokes on his tears. Lacie might not forgive him now but he will keep asking for her forgiveness.

"Kihyun shi... I will never forgive you."

Hyungwon eyes widened at Lacie's statement. "Lacie shi, I know what we have done was wr-"

"I will never forgive both of you if you try to apologize again."

"What?" Hyungwon and Kihyun asked simultaneously not sure of what they are hearing right now.

"I said I will never forgive both of you if you apologize to me again. I'm not mad okay. You guys are important to me too. After all you guys were just thinking about Hoseok's future and I'm very thankful that he have such wonderful friend who cares about him deeply."

Both of them stunned at her words. This girl does not make any sense. How can she be so kind to them after what happen. Kihyun cries thinking about everything that has happened. That is when Lacie reach towards him and pulls him into a warm hug saying that everything is fine. Hyungwon turns away when he saw Lacie hugging Kihyun. He didn't want them to see his tears slowly fall down at the sight of Lacie's warm and kind hearted act.

 

"Ehem... Sorry but that girl already belongs to this handsome man standing here," says Hoseok pointing at himself while grinning.

Kihyun pulls himself from the hug and smirk. "Wow that's a weird thing to say hyung. I don't see any handsome man here except for Hyungwon."

"Now you are being mean Kihyun ah. My poor hearteu."

"Hyung Lacie is coming with us. Our manager will drive us back. We will take a good care of her..bye hyung."

Kihyun grabs Lacie's bag while Hyungwon usher her out towards their waiting car. Hoseok chase them wanting to go together.

"Hey guys what about me? Let me go together with you."

"No hyung you are taking the cab. We are going to have our precious moment along with Lacie. You can go back with Changkyun and Minhyuk," Hyungwon said while getting into the car.

Hoseok watched as the car leaving him and a very confused Changkyun and Minhyuk. He was relieved that Kihyun and Hyungwon has started to accept Lacie. He wouldn't asked for anything more. He is content. This is all he ever needed.

 

=====///=====

 

**3 years later...**

 

Lacie never thought that her decision to follow her senior to Korea would made a big change in her life. She was thankful, because of her once bad decision she could meet her soulmate.

 

Right now she nervously waiting in the preparation/waiting/dressing (called it what you want) room watching through LCD TV. Monsta X is currently on S Champ Show presenting their Beautiful comeback. Their turn was over just a moment ago. All of them are coming into the room searching for the small fan. Their clothes are wet from sweat after dancing hard to their song just now. Changkyun comes in first and seat beside Lacie, and put his head on her shoulder. Lacie laugh seeing the maknae whining at her and she picks her handkerchief out to wipe off sweat on his forehead.

 

"Lacieeeee not fair.. I'm sweating buckets too...Help me too," Minhyuk whines as he seats on the other side of Lacie's chair and offers his head.

"Next is me!" Kihyun joins.

"Me next and after that Jooheonie and Hyunwoo hyung," Hyungwon continues lazily.

"What about me?! Excuse my handsome face right now but that beautiful lady is definitely waiting for me here not you guys."

"You have her stuck to you all the time Hoseok ah. Let us have her attention too. Lacie is OUR caretaker okay..No wait... Let me rephrase, she is Monsta X manager not Shin Hoseok's," Hyunwoo says while grinning towards Hoseok.

 

**"Yes but she is SHIN HOSEOK'S WOMAN!"**

 

Lacie blush hard at Hoseok's bold statement. The others can see her blushing face and they all push Hoseok out of the room saying that he is one embarrassing human being and they would not let her be with him today. Lacie laughs out loud when she hear Hoseok knocking on the door after Jooheon locks it. It has been three years since she was offered to be their 2nd manager. Since then they all have grown very close. Monsta X is her family. Hoseok asked her out officially a year after their debut and they are keeping it a secret known to only few (Monsta X members, their manager, and the company CEO).

 

They always tease Hoseok saying that he is too lucky to have Lacie. So they decided to have Lacie's attention whenever it's working time and they usually push Hoseok out saying that he can spend any other time with Lacie.

 

====///=====

Hoseok finally got into the room after their manager come with a spare key. He saw the members laughing and smiling brightly at Lacie. She is definitely like the sun. Giving light and warmth to people unconditionally. Hoseok thought back on his life before meeting her. How he was over the edge on giving up everything.

 

 

_Hoseok remember the time he was captivated by her and how the members are slowly drown in._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello annyeong peeps or perhaps Monbebes :)
> 
> this is my first fanfic (im sorry for any errors)  
> comments are welcomed with open mind (and hearts xD)
> 
> it's not really long but i decided to post it by chapter  
> hope you are enjoying this ermm short story?
> 
> also i has cookies :D


End file.
